The present invention relates generally to a retainer that can keep a book in an open position.
When reading a book, the pages being read must be held open if the book is in an upright position.
For paperbacks and some other light books, forces in the binding cause the book to close on its own even when the book is in a horizontal position. Thus, the pages must be held open even though the book is resting on a horizontal surface.
It is inconvenient to hold both open pages with one hand at the same time. For people with arthritis, this is particularly burdensome.